Dark World Issue 7
Mike I was standing there with John and Nathan looking at the gate, butt here were zombies coming inside. John grabbed his axe and Nathan had a hammer in his hand. I grabbed my knife and made sure I had my hand at my gun in my pocket. One by one the zombies fell to the ground and I looked around. Inside were all the other members of the group and it was now bigger than ever. Drew has escaped and someone must have let him go. Perhaps Lara the new one? I don't think so. She's just new to the group, why would she after five minutes in the group immediately let a prisoner escape. I saw her sitting next to Brenda and I could see that she had experienced much outside. John and Nathan had to push the gate to shut it again, while the zombies were pussing against it. I looked them straight in their eyes and I saw a kind of void. I felt nauseous and I didn't know what they thought, if they even thought something. You could see them pussing the gate,because i think they want to get inside, only to eat us. All they thought was they had to eat people. That's just the only thing they can think of. John and Nathan walked to the front desk, and I ran after them. Everyone sat on the chairs in the room and Maggy was lying on Darlenes lap. As I looked around, I saw that everyone was sitting staring around in silence. Nathan sat down next to Lily and Carl. I looked at Lara and signaled to her to come along with me. She ran after me and we sat down on a bench in front of the reception. "What is your past?" I asked. "I camped in the woods with my sister and aunt. They died instantly when they woke up and I escaped, both killed by those things. Then I came across a group of men. The leader is called Cam and they stay in a wooden hut in the forest. If they find me they murder me. I fled into the woods and came out here and found you. " "That sounds intense. And it was only two days. " 'That's right. I'm afraid he's coming back. " "With how many are they? ' "There were four of them. He and three other men. " "It's going to be fine." "You're the only one with a gun, right?" "As far as I know, why?" "Look." She grabbed a gun from behind her back. 'How did you get that?' "From a dead cop." "Can I ask you something weird?" "Sure." "Did you flee the kid in that room?" "What guy?" "I take that as a no. We were holding someone, because he stole from us. His name is Drew, but I do not know if you know him. " 'I do not know him. I did not even know you held a prisoner. " "That's the weird thing. Only he could not escape. I'm not sure, but someone in the group must have done it. " "It could be anyone. Who are the suspects. " "I mark you off of my list, but the new ones don't know why he was there. The others would never let him go. " "So?" "Nathan,Carl and Lily." "Okay, I'll find out for you." 'Great. Thanks. " Lara walked back inside and she immediately tied a conversation with Carl and Lily. I walked in and brought Nathan with me outside. "What's going on, Mike?" "I need to ask you something." "Okay, then ask." "Did you know of the prisoner." "I heard it from John, but I don't have a problem with it. I know he's gone, but it doesn't do me much. " "Okay, that's clear. Thanks. " "Okay, you wanted to know about me. Whether I freed him? " "Actually, yes." "I think you should be with Carl. I know you think it's my friend, buthe is not. Lily is a very good friend of mine and he's her boyfriend.That is why we were with the three of us. " "Okay, Lara helps me and talks to them." 'That could be good. I want you to understand that I am on your side withwhat you are doing. I saw what happend with the little guy, the groupneeds you. I really mean that. ' "That's nice to hear, but we're only together for a couple of days . It's notmuch. " "Well, it is. If there are no nice people in your group it turns you into awreck. " 'Maybe. It's getting dark. Let's go inside. " We walked inside and I saw Lara sat with Lily and Carl at a table. 'How is it going here?' I asked. "Good. I think I know who did it. " "Who?" "This man here." "Carl?" Nathan asked. 'Yes indeed. I think he knew him before. He knew his story." 'I didn't do anything!' "Yes. You've released Drew and you have to admit it now! " "No!" Brenda exclaimed suddenly. 'I did it. We are not barbarians! ' Everyone looked at her and we were in shock. Cast Main Characters * Gary Weeks - Mike Welles * Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda * Charles Mesure - John Carter * Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter * Juliana Harkavy - Lara * Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan Supporting characters * Kyla Kennedy - Maggy Carter * Gary Lightbody - Carl * Brina Palencia - Lily Guest Stars * None *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths None Trivia * The episode title refers to Drew who planned his escape. * Officially Drew would be found dead by Brenda, but Stan (the writer) didn't like that. * This is the first episode where no new characters are introduced. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next EpisodeCategory:Uncategorized